Supernatural Piece
by lilnitenurse
Summary: This is more of an AU. The One Piece characters are placed in the setting of "Supernatural". Rated T for some swearing and gore.


Supernatural Piece

Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and associates. One Piece belongs to Eichiro Oda. I am using the characters and story ideas without their permission, and I do not wish to make money from this fanfic.

This is an AU tale, where the characters of One Piece take the place of the characters of Supernatural.

Prologue

"But Daddy, I'm not tired!" whined a three-year-old Ace as he was led up the steps by his father, who held the toddler's small hand.

"Now Ace, it's getting late, and your mommy's gonna be angry at both of us for being up this late," replied his father with a smile. He soon led his small son to a nursery, where he lifted him up to peer over a crib. "Now say night-night to your brother."

Ace leaned over to plant a small kiss on his baby brother's nose. "Night, Luffy-hey, leggo!" he said as a tiny hand grabbed Ace's ear.

Luffy squealed in delight as he held onto his brother.

"Alright, little guy. Give your brother his ear back." The father said with a soft chuckle as he pried the tiny fingers from Ace's ear. He then carried Ace over to bed and tucked him in. "'Night, little man," he said after kissing Ace's forehead.

"'Night, Daddy," Ace replied, then buried himself under the covers.

Ace's father made his way down the hall when he noticed a shadow looming over Luffy's crib. "Rouge?" he asked as he went closer. "Honey, I'll get the baby. Why don't you-" He stopped when the shadowy figure turned to leer at him. "You." He growled at the figure. The growl quickly turned into and agonized scream.

Ace sat bolt upright upon hearing the scream. "Daddy?" He then heard a loud female scream. "Mommy!" He took off towards the sounds of screaming, stopping at Luffy's room. He looked up and stared in fear at his father's body, which was plastered to the ceiling and was becoming engulfed in flames. The room became increasingly warm as it also started to burn.

"Ace!" His mother's voice snapped the boy's attention to her. Not waiting for her son to reply, she placed a small bundle in his arms. "Take your brother and go outside. Now! Run as fast as you can and don't look back! Understand?"

Her son gave a tearful nod before taking off with the little bundle that was his brother. He ran even faster when he felt hot air licking at his back as the rest of the house began to burn. Once outside, he ran across the front lawn and turned around, looking on in terror as he watched his home become a flaming inferno. He breathed a sigh of relief as his mother ran just ahead of the flames and over to her sons. She collapsed to her knees as she hugged them both, trying hard to stifle her sobs. "My babies," she whispered.

"Mommy, where's Daddy?" Ace asked, not fully understanding why his father would be up on the ceiling and on fire.

"He's…he's gone, honey," she replied, a sob escaping along with her answer.

"Rouge!" a large man called out as he ran to her. A stout woman with curly red hair ran beside him, carrying a small blonde boy who was Ace's age.

Rouge let go of her children and stood up to face the man, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Dragon!" She hugged him tightly. "Dragon, I'm so sorry! I…I couldn't…"

"Shh, you've nothing to be sorry for, sis," he replied. "I know you did your best. Roger always said you're a strong woman. That's why my big brother married you."

The stout woman set her son down and looked Ace and Luffy over. "You boys alright?"

Ace shook his head. "Daddy's gone, Aunt Dadan."

"I know, sweetie," She hugged him, then gently took the baby from him. "You, Luffy, and your mommy are gonna stay with for a while, ok?" Rouge was about to protest, but Dadan held her hand up. "I don't wanna hear it, Rouge! We're family, and we take care of our own!"

Dadan's son, Sabo, smiled as he gave Ace a hug. "You can sleep in my room, Ace! The baby can sleep in my old crib with Mommy and Daddy."

Ace gave a smile in return, happy to be staying with his cousin.

Rouge looked at her burning home and glared at it. "You will pay for this, you sonuvabitch!" she vowed through her tears. "I swear to God you will pay!"


End file.
